narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chōjūrō
is a member of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and wields the twin sword: Hiramekarei. Personality Despite his membership in the elite Seven Swordsmen group, he is a shy individual and seems to lack confidence in his abilities. He also admires the Fifth Mizukage greatly, as he commented inwardly on wanting to protect her "beautiful smile". By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Mei has noted that he has become a lot more confident in himself as seen when he cut down Black Zetsu without reservation and then declares to the Fifth that as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he would guard the area with his life.Naruto chapter 562, page 12 Appearance Chōjūrō has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a trait that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he still wears the same outfit but changed his forehead protector to that of the alliance's. Abilities Despite his meek demeanour, Chōjūrō is a capable ninja, whose skills made him a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, a group made of Kirigakure's strongest swordsmen. The fact that he was also chosen as one of the bodyguards for the Fifth Mizukage during the Kage Summit implies that he is quite powerful. Kenjutsu As a sword user, Chōjūrō wields a dual-handled sword called Hiramekarei, that is linked together at the handles by a chain. When released from its bandages, it releases chakra that can be shaped into weapons. He was only shown to have created an enormous hammer,Naruto chapter 466, page 4 and a massive sword in an instant after storing a large amount of chakra in the blade.Naruto chapter 562, page 10 Chōjūrō is shown to be strong enough to wield Hiramekarei in its hammer form and is capable of sending an opponent flying a considerable distance even if they have a strong defence, like Susanoo. In the anime, he is strong enough to cut through solid wood with ease and is seen attacking with rotating movements, hitting every enemy around him.Naruto: Shippūden episode 276 Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Chōjūrō and Ao were chosen to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the Kage Summit. During their trip to the Land of Iron, Chōjūrō was frequently embarrassed by the Mizukage's concern over him, which earned him scolding from Ao. Once they finally arrived and the meeting began, Ao and Chōjūrō rushed to her defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst''Naruto'' chapter 458, pages 4-5 and later White Zetsu's appearance at the Summit.Naruto chapter 459, pages 16-17 When Sasuke Uchiha infiltrated the conference hall, Chōjūrō activated Hiramekarei and formed it into a hammer which he used to knock Sasuke into a sealed off, adjacent hall where the Mizukage could fight him alone. Although Sasuke was able to escape, his actions convinced the Kage to begin working together. When Tobi appeared and told the attendees of his Eye of the Moon Plan, Chōjūrō silently listened on and later after the masked man had left, as a sign of good faith, Chōjūrō told those in attendance about Kisame Hoshigaki and his Samehada but was cut off by Ōnoki who stated that they were already aware of this information.Naruto chapter 468, pages 8-9 After leaving the Summit with Mei, they followed Ao, who was tracking Danzō and his delegation. When they finally caught up with Ao, the Mizukage was able to stop Ao from seemingly beheading himself. She realised that he was under enemy control, and requested to use Hiramekarei to force him out. Fū insulted her upon learning that she knew he wasn't really Ao, and she quickly punched Ao before realising that the opponent had already released the technique. Later, when they return to Kirigakure they are informed that the daimyō had approved the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Adventures at Sea Arc Chōjūrō was sent by the Mizukage in a diplomatic mission to better Kirigakure's relationship with Iwagakure, having to stop Ganryū in the process. Shinobi World War Arc Chōjūrō attended the last meeting that was held by the Alliance in order to fully prepare for the upcoming war. The Mizukage told him to contact Ao in the Sensor Division and tell him that they needed to hurry. Chōjūrō later joined Mei in guarding the various daimyō during war. When Black Zetsu located the daimyō, he, Genma Shiranui, and Raidō Namiashi alongside the other members confronted the Akatsuki member. As the battle between the two sides waged on throughout the night, one of Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clones arrived to help in the battle. During the fight one Black Zetsu's branches caught Naruto's foot, causing his Rasenshuriken attack to miss. Chōjūrō used that opportunity to attack from behind with his Hiramekarei. Forming it into a longsword, he cuts through Black Zetsu, and stated that the more confident he was, the stronger his strike. He then pinned Black Zetsu to the ground with the tip of his sword and told Mei — who was being called away — to deal with the reincarnated Madara Uchiha and that as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist he would defend that point with his life. Creation and Conception Wanting to create a younger character, Masashi Kishimoto gave Chōjūrō short hair and attire than was not that of the standard shinobi. Then wanting to give him an air of unreliability, he immediately gave him glasses. The jagged teeth, Kishimoto admits, was simply an indulgence on his part. Video Games In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Chōjūrō is a support-only character. Trivia * is a red-coloured cultivar of the "Asian pear"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his name is derived from a type of produce. * Chōjurō is the only current official member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. * In the anime, it is revealed that Chōjurō dislikes oily foods. Quotes * (About the Fifth Mizukage) "She's so kind. I will do everything to protect that smile on our gentle Mizukage. I hope I can."Naruto chapter 454, page 7 * (About Kisame) "Put him and that blade together, and you have a human who is able to wield every bit as much power as a jinchūriki… effectively a tailed beast without a tail."Naruto chapter 468, page 9 * (After cutting down Black Zetsu) "The more confident you are the stronger the strike. I had to cut him down anyway…"Naruto chapter 562, page 10 References